


The Rise and Fall

by firefeathers



Series: SPN Poems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ive never tagged anything before wth this is hard, M/M, Poetry, destiel poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefeathers/pseuds/firefeathers
Summary: A short poem about Cas and Dean’s journey with each other and how they’ve changed
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204364
Kudos: 4





	The Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work that I’m posting here I think I’ll be sticking to poetry for the near future because I suck at dialogue. Enjoy!

An angel watching from above  
Looking for reasons to care  
A man looking towards the sky  
Searching for reasons to believe

An angel with too much faith  
A man with too little   
An angel who could not feel  
A man overwhelmed with emotion

Time taught the angel love  
Though it was through the little things  
A smile and a laugh  
A fleeting glance  
A invitation to stay  
And so the angel fell deeper in love,  
Even as he fell further from heaven

War taught the man trust   
Through healing and violence  
Through devotion and betrayal  
Through doubt and loyalty   
And so the man found religion in a fallen angel,  
Even as they fought against God

The angel with too much faith taught the man to believe   
The man who cared too much taught the angel how to love


End file.
